Do You Have Protection?
Do You Have Protection? is the first mission given from Mikhail Faustin. However, the person who is assisting you in the mission is Faustin's best friend and second-in-command of the Russian Mafia, Dimitri Rascalov. This is the mission where Dimitri introduces back-alley gun shops and organized crime to Niko. Plot Mikhail Faustin gets control over all money in Hove Beach, but one video maker (Joseph) refuses to pay Faustin. Dimitri Rascalov and Niko Bellic go over to the sex shop ("The Peep Hole") in Hove Beach and beat up Joseph's buddies, taking the money as well (for Faustin). Dimitri introduces Niko to the gun shop and to organized crime. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Dimitri to the sex shop on Delware Avenue *Enter the shop *Target Joseph to intimidate him *Target Joseph's buddy *Shoot Joseph's buddy in the leg *Follow Dimitri out of the shop *Go with Dimitri to the gun store *Head into the gun store *Purchase a Micro-SMG *Get back to Dimitri *Take Dimitri to Faustin's house Enemies *Joseph Kaplan *Brett Walkthrough Once the cutscene closes, you should be outside with Dimitri. Get in a car with Dimitri. Drive him to the "porn" shop in Hove Beach. On the way, Dimitri will explain that Faustin does not receive a cut of the money of a porn video that Joseph and his buddies are working on. Faustin wants Bellic and Rascalov to take out Joseph and his buddies and steal their cut. Go down the stairs and watch the cutscene. After the cutscene, target Joseph with the new pistol Dimitri lent you. After their talk, move left and target one of Joseph's buddies. Shoot him in the leg to show Joseph that Dimitri means business. Joseph walks up to Rascalov, gives him the cut, then Dimitri knocks out Joseph. If you want, shoot the last guy that kneels on the floor and begs for forgiveness. Either way, lead Dimitri out of the shop and back into the car. Drive to the Gun Shop in Downtown Broker. Buy a Micro-SMG. Niko won't be charged for the purchase, it will come out of Mikhail Faustin's credit card. Drive Dimitri back to Faustin's mansion in Beachgate, Broker and collect a small earning for a good job. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Joseph Kaplan (optional) - Can be killed by Niko after Dimitri knocks him out. *Brett (optional) - Can be killed by Niko. *One of Joseph's associates (optional) - Can be killed by Niko. Afterwords Story continuation Before completion, Dimitri will ask for you to visit Mr. Faustin at his club, Perestroika. Little Jacob will call you and ask for you to help Badman. Rewards *Use of gun shops *Micro-SMG *$400 Trivia *Joseph's shop is open at all times, before the mission and after. It has a wide selection of magazine covers and several TV monitors, all of which have sexy images. A player character can't buy anything, but can hide from the cops at a one-star wanted level (although a cop may wander in after a few minutes). If the player attacks or threatens anyone, cops will come quickly. They will also be quick to search the shop at a wanted level of two stars or more. The dildos on the shelf inside the shop when you first enter can be freely picked up and thrown. So you can get a dildo as a weapon technically. *Brett must be shot in the leg in order for the mission to progress. Shooting him in the arm will lead to a mission failure (even if the shot wasn't lethal). * If you walk into the person who is pleading after Dimitri leaves the shop, he will die immediately. The reason for this is unknown. * Dimitri instructs Niko to walk into the gun shop and purchase a Micro-SMG, and to tell the store attendant to charge it to Dimitri. It shows negative money as if the gun is being charged to Niko, but his money isn't actually spent. * Killing the gun shop owner will lead to mission failure. * The mission title refers to condoms. * If Dimitri is killed during the mission, Niko will call Faustin and tell him. Faustin will then tell Niko to come back to his house and explain, though the mission is replayed as usual. * Although Dimitri says that the player can buy anything from the gun shop, only the Micro-SMG is available to buy. It is possible that Niko was fond of the gun and bought it because he liked it. es:Do You Have Protection? pl:Do You Have Protection? Category: Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions